meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 027
8:34:05 PM Nation: When last we left, you guys were standing in a pastoral field and pieran had appeared in a clould of purple butterflies. 8:34:29 PM Lira: ...I guess it worked! 8:35:15 PM Nation: Pieran: It would appear so. What did you do? 8:35:30 PM Wynn: Apparently put the souls of the dead to rest. 8:35:39 PM Lira: ....Indeed. 8:36:23 PM Valerian: Just a ceremonial burial, that's all. 8:36:35 PM Nation: Pieran wanders over to one of the crystal pillars. "Whatever you did, that was enough." 8:36:39 PM Wynn: Their bodies will need to be *actually* taken care of. 8:37:01 PM Lira: Lira smiles a little. 8:37:29 PM Nation: Pieran: It will be taken care of. They'll be buried with honor. We have... precious few links to that time. 8:38:10 PM Janis: It doesn't look like there's anything to take out though, if you wanted some artifact or something. 8:38:11 PM Valerian: Maybe that's a good thing. 8:38:16 PM Valerian: It seemed really... violent. 8:38:22 PM Janis: Just this old illusion thing. 8:38:51 PM Lira: Lira nods solemnly. 8:39:12 PM Nation: Pieran: This whole place is the artifact. 8:39:18 PM Valerian: ... you don't think giving a civilization its history back is a big deal? 8:39:30 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 8:39:45 PM Valerian: It's a pretty big deal. 8:39:52 PM Janis: Ok. 8:39:52 PM Valerian: Every history book in the world is about to be rewritten. 8:40:12 PM Lira: ....Even so, their history includes the battle we witnessed. 8:40:38 PM Wynn: Wars and battles change history more swiftly than most other means, but it doesn't make them less important. 8:41:54 PM Nation: Pieran: This place records memories and events. Books wouldn't have survived this long -- but this place will. Scribes will be able to come here, write what they see down. 8:41:57 PM Valerian: ... this thing can show you *anything*, though. 8:42:22 PM Valerian: This meadow actually existed at some point. Oh hey, look, that tabby is getting after the little fluffy black kitty. Bad kitten, bad. 8:42:22 PM Janis: ...........anything? 8:42:28 PM Valerian: Anything on this world. 8:42:35 PM Janis: Janis nods 8:44:18 PM Nation: Pieran nods. "It will take us some time to learn to use this place... I had no idea our people were so advanced." 8:44:54 PM Lira: It does not seem too difficult to use this portion, at the very least. 8:44:56 PM | Edited 8:46:07 PM Wynn: I'm glad we could help. But be careful and tread lightly. 8:45:16 PM Valerian: At least until the dead people are brought home. 8:45:35 PM Wynn: ...I meant to be wary of using technology and magics above your ability. 8:45:59 PM Valerian: Valerian watches the kittens. "Ahaha. What would you guys even do if you caught a rabbit twice your size..." 8:46:50 PM Valerian: Anyway, a couple of things. 8:46:52 PM | Edited 8:47:01 PM Janis: Kill it and eat for a month. 8:46:58 PM Nation: Pieran looks at Val. 8:47:05 PM Valerian: ... you are so creepy, little creepy girl. 8:47:08 PM Valerian: *Anyway.* 8:47:12 PM Lira: Lira blinks. 8:47:18 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. "I was thinking the same thing." 8:47:24 PM Valerian: We are suffering under a couple of curses. 8:47:36 PM Valerian: (Yeah, but it's attractive when *you* think it.) 8:47:51 PM Valerian: One is that we're tied to our cosmic planehopping ship somehow. 8:48:16 PM Valerian: And the other one is the creepy little girl's mask that's trying to... what *is* it doing, anyway? 8:48:31 PM Janis: I don't think it's trying to do anything. 8:48:43 PM Janis: And it's not a curse, exactly, it's more like...sharing space. 8:49:02 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at her. 8:49:06 PM Nation: Pieran: As I said, curses are not exactly my forte, but I'll give you what insight that I can. 8:49:17 PM Lira: Lira nods encouagingly. 8:49:51 PM Janis: How so? Like, what can you do? 8:50:06 PM Valerian: Yeah. Does... somebody need to be examined or something? 8:50:41 PM | Edited 8:50:53 PM Wynn: As High Magelord, is there nobody under your command that has knowledge of such things? 8:50:55 PM Lira: Lira frowns at Wynn. 8:52:02 PM Nation: Pieran: Most curses deal in Necromancy, and Necromancy is not a school of magic that is delved into too deeply. But I promise I will do what I can. 8:52:13 PM Wynn: Thank you. 8:52:30 PM Janis: Mask isn't dealing in Necromancy. 8:52:37 PM Lira: Yes... Any information whatsoever is..... 8:52:42 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis in interest 8:52:45 PM Janis: She says she was made from the remains of a demon, or something like that. 8:53:03 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Janis. 8:53:13 PM Janis: .......that's what she said. 8:53:17 PM Valerian: Well that's not worrying at all. 8:53:47 PM Janis: Hey, one of our shipmates is part demon. 8:53:52 PM Janis: Don't be racist. 8:54:09 PM Nilani: Nilani listens intently, but does not look over, instead watching a kitten that has managed to climb on top of a bunny's back. 8:55:13 PM Valerian: Is he in your head, too? 8:55:31 PM Wynn: She's referring to the other Academy assassin on board. 8:55:55 PM Lira: ...Also, if it's not too much trouble, a magical item or another could be of great use. 8:56:09 PM Janis: And I'd like some gold. 8:56:20 PM Janis: Maybe not much, but some...I don't really have any left. 8:57:08 PM Nation: Pieran nods. "My consultation will not count as your boon, that's my pleasure. You've all done quite a lot for us, after all." 8:58:01 PM Valerian: Oh, the quiet girl? She always slips away when I see her. 8:58:30 PM Janis: That's Kes. She doesn't like to talk to people she doesn't know. 8:59:32 PM Valerian: She seemed uncomfortable. 8:59:34 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 8:59:41 PM Lira: Lira shrugs as well. 8:59:53 PM Wynn: I suppose we are done here then. 9:00:06 PM Nation: Pieran: Have the rest of you given any thought as to what I can give you in repayment? 9:01:09 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her back. 9:02:06 PM Nation: Pieran touches Wynn's arm, and the drying dretch-goo vanishes. 9:02:42 PM Wynn: .....thank you. 9:03:26 PM Valerian: Hmm. Well, a little. 9:03:43 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes Wynn. "You *don't* like jewelry, right?" 9:03:49 PM Lira: Lira snickers. 9:03:54 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes 9:04:12 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little at Val. "I desire nothing but the information." 9:04:41 PM Janis: I am fine with gold, I can talk price with you after we have the information. 9:04:43 PM Valerian: Which is fine, but *I* get to ask something too. 9:04:55 PM Valerian: I don't supopse you happen to have any tomes of leadership and influence around? 9:07:18 PM Nation: Pieran raises an eyebrow. "Magical tomes? One or two, but those are very valuable." 9:07:58 PM Valerian: To be fair, we *did* literally just cause the rewriting of every history book on the planet. If you used that knowledge to your advantage, or maybe the government's, you could really make a killing. 9:08:08 PM Valerian: ... you know, financially. 9:08:21 PM Lira: Lira blinks at Val. 9:08:41 PM Nation: Pieran eyes Val. 9:08:55 PM Valerian: ... totally legally, I'm sure. 9:09:26 PM Lira: I do believe that their knowledge... is free access, judging by this room. 9:09:48 PM Lira: Lira looks to Mr. Butterfly. 9:09:54 PM Valerian: *Knowledge* is free. *Books* are expensive. 9:10:22 PM Nation: Pieran: I'm not looking to 'make a killing'. 9:10:54 PM Valerian: No local charities in trouble? Orphanages that could use playground equipment? 9:11:55 PM Wynn: Valerian, we're not saving these people just to rob them of their treasures. 9:12:26 PM Janis: Besides, what would you do with magical books on leadership on board Nation? 9:12:42 PM Valerian: I'm not talking about *robbery*. 9:13:12 PM Valerian: ... you're acting like I'm being dishonest or something. He's going to have to prevent rioting in an entire nation, do you think that's cheap? 9:13:22 PM Lira: ...Rioting? 9:14:41 PM Wynn: ....actually I think I might have a request. 9:15:04 PM Nation: Pieran: The destruction of the Crystal Throne. For a millenia, we have relied on the cursed thing to unite us and guide us. Now it's no more. For the best, yes, but there will be a period of...transition. That's one of the reasons finding this archive was important. 9:15:12 PM Nation: Pieran looks at Wynn. 9:16:50 PM Wynn: Your archive was cleansed with help from my divine connection. I'd like a shrine or temple to Saint Cuthbert erected. It doesn't have to be much. He prefers practicality over extravagance. 9:17:12 PM Valerian: That's a good idea. 9:17:13 PM Wynn: Should any god decide to move in on the void left by the chair, it is best if one already had a head start. 9:17:25 PM Janis: Wasn't the whole point of this that there be no Gods here? 9:17:40 PM Lira: Lira makes a murmur of agreement. 9:18:32 PM Nation: Pieran considers this. 9:18:33 PM Wynn: I hesitate to call the beings who were here before proper gods. 9:19:06 PM Wynn: After all, I have felt *my* god's power since we've been here without any interference. 9:19:38 PM Nation: Pieran: Tell me about your god. 9:19:53 PM Valerian: And it could be bad if, say, a certain evil dragon goddess got here first. 9:19:58 PM Valerian: Or any of the evil gods. 9:20:01 PM Wynn: He is the personification of Law. The original Paladin. 9:20:16 PM Lira: ....In our original Plane, that is. 9:20:20 PM Nation: Pieran: ...what's a paladin? 9:20:34 PM Wynn: A warrior with divine purpose. 9:21:01 PM | Removed 9:21:06 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 9:21:03 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Lira. "The Saint rules more than one plane." 9:21:15 PM Lira: ....but not this Plane, clearly. 9:21:42 PM Wynn: His influence is felt across all planes, including here, or I would not have my powers now. 9:22:39 PM Nation: Pieran: Perhaps we can arrange a monument. As much as I would prefer my people not worship any more outside forces -- it is likely unavoidable that they will latch on to something. 9:22:44 PM Valerian: Paladins wander around righting wrongs and that kind of thing. 9:23:38 PM | Edited 9:23:57 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I can give you one of his holy books, if you like." 9:23:49 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "....Deities." 9:23:49 PM Wynn: It is very practical and might even be useful in other matters. 9:24:29 PM Valerian: Cuthbert's all right. Not as fun as Olidammara. 9:25:29 PM Nation: Pieran: ... I'll have to discuss it with Frances. But if this is the boon you ask of me, I'll see it done in some way. Perhaps if we present him as a kind of guardian spirit rather than a god to be worshipped. 9:25:43 PM Valerian: That might be better. 9:25:53 PM Janis: I guess that's ok. 9:25:56 PM Lira: Lira smiles. 9:26:19 PM Nation: Pieran: ... its that or perhaps the Promised One here is the one that gets worshipped a hundred years down the line. 9:26:35 PM Lira: Promised... what? 9:26:50 PM Nation: He points at Val. 9:27:01 PM Janis: Val might become a deity? 9:27:04 PM | Edited 9:27:10 PM Lira: *What* did you promise? 9:27:39 PM Wynn: ...my point exactly. Men are not gods. Perhaps that is how you wound up in this mess in the first place. 9:27:40 PM Valerian: Me? 9:27:51 PM Valerian: Valerian turns bright red. 9:28:10 PM Nation: Pieran: he was the last King of the Crystal Throne, after all. 9:28:11 PM Valerian: Wow, that's, um. Wow. 9:28:25 PM Lira: ....And the Throne is...? 9:28:33 PM Nation: Pieran: I'm not saying he'll become a god, just that he might get worshipped. 9:28:46 PM Valerian: I'd... really rather not be. 9:28:51 PM Nation: Pieran: Yes, I agree. 9:29:11 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and shakes her head. "And you'd rather worship an empty chair or the memory of a man than a god who has real power and could protect you." 9:29:45 PM Lira: ....He started as a memory of a man, did he not? 9:30:01 PM Valerian: I don't worship anything, personally. It only encourages them. 9:30:30 PM Wynn: The Saint? Indeed not. 9:31:06 PM Nation: Pieran: Me? I'd rather not worship anyone. But my people will likely seek something to put on a pedestal. Providing them a 'guardian spirit' to be respectful of would be preferable to letting them worship, say, your husband here, a hundred years down the line, right? 9:31:26 PM Lira: Lira holds a hand to her head. 9:31:29 PM Janis: Maybe it's me, but this conversation seems to be getting in the way of us getting curses looked at and being given gold. 9:31:36 PM Valerian: ... good point. 9:31:42 PM Valerian: Yeah, we're all agreed. Shrine to St. Cuthbert. 9:31:57 PM Valerian: If you could look at the curses that would be great. 9:32:28 PM Lira: Lira smiles a little. "It may help to tell them that it was due to this 'guardian spirit' that the archive was retrieved." 9:32:56 PM Nation: Pieran: Tomorrow, I'll have to prepare more divinations than I have ready today. 9:33:36 PM Valerian: Oh, good. 9:34:28 PM Valerian: ... is there a good jeweler in town? And a clothier? My wardrobe has recently shrunk to near-nonexistence and needs an upgrade. 9:34:57 PM Nation: Pieran nods. "Oh, yes. Though you should go in disguise." 9:35:29 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val and sloooowly smiles. 9:35:37 PM Valerian: Not a problem. 9:35:41 PM Janis: Just to be clear, they don't remember the rest of us, right? 9:35:50 PM Lira: They never *met* me. 9:36:15 PM Nation: Pieran: The rest of you should be okay. 9:36:26 PM Valerian: Wynn had her armor on. 9:36:42 PM Valerian: ... are there commemorative plates and things with me on them? 9:36:44 PM Nation: Pieran: ...yes, the armor would be recognizable. 9:36:49 PM Nation: Pieran: No. 9:37:08 PM Nation: Pieran: I told them you asked not to be idolized. 9:37:20 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 9:37:21 PM Valerian: I *owe* you. 9:37:53 PM Nation: Pieran: Though you are still fresh in many people's minds. 9:38:29 PM Valerian: ... what do they say? 9:39:30 PM Nation: Pieran: Just the usual sort of things. "He was handsome, wasn't he," "I hope he didn't get killed by the Ghost King, et cetera. 9:40:12 PM Nation: Pieran: It wasn't really *you*, it was the idea of you. 9:40:34 PM Nation: Pieran: shall I take you back to your ship, then? 9:40:35 PM Valerian: Well, I *am* handsome. 9:40:46 PM Valerian: Yeah, I think so. Thanks! 9:55:59 PM Nation: Pieran teleports you back to Nation. 9:56:38 PM Wynn: We'll see you tomorrow, then, Pieran? 9:56:49 PM Wynn: ....if you'll all excuse me, I need to go clean up. 9:57:05 PM Nation: Pieran: You want the shrine. What about you? 9:57:09 PM Nation: He looks at Lira. 9:57:24 PM Wynn: Wynn nods, excuses herself, and goes to her room then the showers! 9:58:15 PM Lira: Lira clears her throat a little. "...If a magical item is off the table, I am unsure. Perhaps you should... simply see to your people." 9:58:46 PM Nation: Pieran: ... I never said a magic item is off the table. When did I say that? 9:59:00 PM Lira: I... simply assumed as such, since I said earlier that I wished for a simple one. 9:59:55 PM Nation: Pieran: Such as? I have quite a few such simple items, and you likely do not want me to pick at random. What would you like it to do? 10:00:39 PM Lira: Lira smiles warmly. "I am not particularly clear as to what you have available, and cannot presume to know." 10:00:53 PM Valerian: Yeah, maybe you have an inventory? 10:01:02 PM Wynn: Wynn returns shortly with a book in hand that she gives to Pieran- the Common Sense book she had written. "'Obey the Law. Be good. Use common sense.' It is difficult to argue with." 10:01:31 PM Wynn: Wynn then excuses herself again to actually shower this time. 10:02:10 PM Nation: Pieran nods and takes the book, tucking it under an arm. "Weapon? Armor? Wand? Trinket?" 10:02:10 PM Valerian: Laws are meant to be... worked around. 10:02:30 PM Janis: Go with weapon. You can never go wrong with a good weapon. 10:02:40 PM Valerian: Wizards are their own weapons. 10:03:06 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val with a mixture of surprise, unsaid words on her lips for a... while. 10:03:34 PM Nation: Pieran raises an eyebrow and looks to Nilani! "And you?" 10:05:25 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. the first and third paragraphs are neatly crossed through, while the second is circled. 10:06:33 PM Lira: Lira finally seems to find her voice. "I believe a trinket would be best." 10:07:09 PM Nation: Pieran takes the piece of paper and nods at Nilani. 10:08:45 PM Nation: He also nods at Lira. "You are a spellcaster, are you not?" 10:09:00 PM Lira: Lira nods hesitantly. 10:09:16 PM Nation: Pieran: all right. 10:09:41 PM Nation: He looks at Janis. "You wanted money?" 10:09:52 PM Janis: Yeah. That'll be fine. 10:10:28 PM Valerian: She helped bring down one of the monsters that was in the pillared room. 10:10:57 PM Nation: Pieran nods. 10:11:43 PM Valerian: It was pretty impressive. 10:12:08 PM Lira: Lira smiles. 10:13:32 PM Nation: And he looks at Val. "And you wanted a powerful magical tome." 10:13:48 PM Valerian: Who wouldn't? 10:13:59 PM Valerian: ... but the shrine is kind of the priority, so. 10:14:26 PM Nation: Pieran: Well then. I'll be back in the morning to perform some divinations. 10:14:35 PM Lira: Safe journey. 10:14:46 PM Valerian: Is there anything we should do to prepare? 10:14:47 PM Valerian: Or help? 10:15:28 PM Nation: He smiles, slightly. "No. You've all done a lot for us." 10:16:34 PM Nation: He leaves through the portal! 10:16:44 PM Janis: ......so...now I guess we wait. 10:17:04 PM Lira: ....No rush, right? 10:18:02 PM Valerian: ((Kestrel would totally suggest a pillowfight.)) 10:18:12 PM Valerian: What should I get Wynn, do you think? 10:18:26 PM Lira: Lira laughs. "I already gave you a suggestion last time..." 10:18:32 PM Janis: You did? 10:18:55 PM Lira: I told him to cook something. Not poisonous. 10:19:11 PM Valerian: I don't know, people get... funny, about assassins cooking. 10:19:24 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 10:19:26 PM Lira: We have had the other assassin cook already. No worries. 10:19:39 PM Janis: Again. Just no poisons. 10:21:26 PM Lira: ....Unless there's some other reason for your hesitance? 10:24:39 PM Valerian: ... I don't know how to cook. 10:24:47 PM Lira: ......Oh. 10:24:53 PM Valerian: Why would I know how to cook? I barely even ever went into the kitchen at home. 10:25:06 PM Valerian: There was a large woman there. With a spoon. A very, very painful spoon. 10:25:09 PM Valerian: And not in a good way. 10:25:20 PM Lira: Lira smiles amusedly. 10:25:44 PM Janis: It's easy. You catch an animal, kill it, skin it, clean it, and put it over fire. 10:25:52 PM Janis: Occasionally, you add salt. 10:26:03 PM Wynn: Wynn comes from the direction of the rooms, arms loaded with armor, shield, mace, and a rag.... nods at you guys, and continues on toward the galley. 10:26:09 PM Valerian: ... I don't think that's a good idea. 10:26:24 PM Janis: ..............Maybe you could write her a poem. 10:26:31 PM Janis: You've said you're good with words. 10:26:36 PM Lira: Or make her a song. 10:26:46 PM Valerian: She's practical. 10:27:09 PM Janis: But she likes songs. 10:27:13 PM Lira: Lira nods. 10:28:00 PM Valerian: She does? 10:28:13 PM Janis: She liked listening when Jhett and Kes played. 10:28:27 PM Valerian: You guys aren't just saying that to get me into some kind of trouble, are you? 10:28:38 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "He still doesn't trust us." 10:29:16 PM Janis: Well, I did shoot him. 10:29:20 PM Valerian: ... well, you haven't seemed to like me very much before. 10:29:23 PM Valerian: And not in a good way. 10:29:40 PM Janis: No, but Wynn seems to kind of like you. 10:29:45 PM Lira: ...Just ask her. 10:29:54 PM Janis: And I still feel bad for almost getting you killed. 10:30:04 PM Valerian: Ask her what? 10:30:21 PM Valerian: Oh. ... don't feel bad, I almost get killed a lot. It's no big deal. 10:31:04 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis. "Hmmm. Do you feel like we should just tie him up and leave him in Wynn's room too?" 10:31:30 PM Janis: Janis shoots Lira a confused and skeeved out look. 10:31:33 PM Nilani: Nilani shuffles backwards a bit 10:31:48 PM Lira: ....It was a joke. 10:32:16 PM Valerian: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that'd be too kinky for her. Besides, we're not... technically... an item or anything. I think she might like that blond guy. 10:32:42 PM Lira: Lira shakes her head at Val. 10:33:46 PM Janis: Well, you can always ask her to...date I guess. 10:34:47 PM Valerian: You don't think so? 10:34:52 PM Valerian: If I ask her now I'm pretty sure she'll say no. 10:35:05 PM Lira: ...hmm... perhaps you should make her something. 10:35:36 PM Janis: No, I think she likes being a paladin. I don't think she wants to be made into something else. 10:35:54 PM Lira: .... I meant, something like... the bow I'm making or... 10:36:04 PM Janis: ............oh....... 10:36:24 PM Valerian: I don't know that I'm that handy. 10:36:33 PM Valerian: I was thinking of presents. 10:37:04 PM Lira: Lira thinks back. "She likes books, I think..." 10:37:19 PM Valerian: Ones about St. Cuthbert. 10:38:07 PM Janis: I don't think this world is gonna have those. 10:38:17 PM Valerian: Yeah, exactly. 10:38:25 PM Valerian: Honestly, I was thinking weapons. 10:38:31 PM Lira: ...Make her a book. 10:38:33 PM Valerian: That's romantic back home, but... 10:38:42 PM Janis: She might like a mace, actually...a really good one. 10:39:10 PM Valerian: Well I'm assuming I'm not going to get what I asked for, because that would be ridiculous. 10:39:21 PM Valerian: But anything I ask for after that will seem really *reasonable*, which was the point, really. 10:39:29 PM Lira: I mean... *write* her a book. 10:39:35 PM Lira: She's been keeping a ship's log. 10:39:44 PM Valerian: ... oh, she did want me to update that. 10:39:47 PM Lira: Maybe she would appreciate something from you... like a contribution... 10:39:50 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't sound very enthusiastic about the idea. 10:40:24 PM Valerian: Yeah, but she doesn't want me to lie. 10:40:40 PM Lira: ...Why would you need to lie? 10:41:03 PM Valerian: I wouldn't *need* to, but there's lots of things about your life that you don't want written down for anybody to see, aren't there? 10:41:15 PM Lira: Indeed.... 10:41:24 PM Janis: So, just write about what you did on the ship today. 10:41:44 PM Janis: "Dear log, today I destroyed a chair and saved the world. Also, Wynn looks awesome." 10:41:51 PM Janis: See? Easy. 10:41:58 PM Lira: Lira smiles amusedly. 10:42:27 PM Janis: But really, if you want advice on how to help Wynn like you. 10:42:39 PM Janis: Next time there's danger, don't send her away like you did. 10:42:44 PM Janis: Wynn doesn't like that. 10:43:01 PM Lira: Lira glances away.... 10:43:10 PM Valerian: ... I'd rather have her hate me than have her get dead because of me. 10:43:21 PM Janis: She won't get dead. 10:43:29 PM Janis: She wrestled a rhino off of you. 10:43:33 PM Janis: She'd be fine. 10:43:47 PM Valerian: ... I wasn't worried about a rhino. 10:43:59 PM Lira: Lira looks at Val curiously! 10:44:00 PM Valerian: I was worried about everyone we saw tearing us apart. You know mobs of people do that, right? 10:44:22 PM Valerian: They get irrational, crazy. They stop listening and... it happens sometimes, that's all. 10:44:30 PM Valerian: It was a big crowd. 10:44:40 PM Janis: Again, she could handle it. 10:44:58 PM Valerian: No one could handle that. 10:45:33 PM Lira: Lira turns her attention to Janis for a moment, taking a half-step back as she frowns slightly. "Regardless.... " 10:48:01 PM Janis: ..........anyone want to make a pillow fort? 10:48:19 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis funny. 10:48:31 PM Janis: What? I'm bored. 10:48:37 PM Janis: I'm a kid. I do that. 10:49:06 PM Valerian: ... I think I'm too old for that. Aren't I? 10:49:19 PM Lira: ......No, I don't think you are. 10:49:56 PM Janis: We should see if we can get Holly to help us. 10:50:00 PM Janis: I bet she'd like it. 10:50:52 PM Valerian: Holly? 10:51:46 PM Lira: ...She was the sugar.... uhm.... crazed girl, right? 10:52:21 PM Nilani: Nilani nods, looking warily about. 10:52:53 PM Lira: Something wrong, Nilani? 10:53:15 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 10:54:31 PM Nilani: ~she seemed like a tackle-hugger. 10:54:37 PM Nilani: ~ I'd rather not be knocked down at the moment. 10:54:42 PM Lira: .....Ah, I see. 10:54:49 PM Janis: Why are you not talking again? 10:54:57 PM Janis: I've been meaning to ask you. 10:54:59 PM Valerian: Yeah, what's with that? 10:55:11 PM Nilani: ~habit. 10:55:42 PM Nilani: ~also, people are more willing to tell you things if they think you can't repeat them. 10:56:11 PM Janis: ...we've been willing to talk to you before... 10:57:07 PM Valerian: That's kind of weird. 10:58:18 PM Lira: I should probably retire... 10:58:31 PM Janis: .........yeah, I guess I'm gonna go to sleep too. 10:59:03 PM Lira: Lira leaves for her room! 10:59:15 PM Nilani: Nilani walks to the library. 10:59:31 PM Janis: Janis goes to her room 11:00:04 PM Valerian: ... wait, shouldn't... nevermind. 11:00:23 PM Valerian: Valerian goes and leans up against Janis's door and sleeps there. 11:00:46 PM Nation: Okay! So doodly doodly do, next morning rolls about! 11:01:06 PM Lira: Lira works on her bow ((28.)) 11:01:20 PM Janis: Janis sleeps in this time 11:02:21 PM Nation: Pieran shows up early the next morning. He's no longer going 'incognito'. He's back to wearing the puffy shirt and lace cuffs and all of that. 11:02:54 PM Wynn: Wynn meets him (armored) and invites him to the lounge. 11:03:01 PM Janis: Janis wakes up, gets dressed and exits 11:03:20 PM | Edited 11:03:45 PM Nilani: Nilani is in the lounge, trying to learn dwarven again. ...unsuccessfully. 11:03:37 PM Nation: He has a pack over his shoulder. 11:04:21 PM Valerian: Valerian gets awakened by being hit in the back when Janis wakes up. 11:04:27 PM Valerian: ... ow. 11:05:00 PM Janis: ......morning Val. 11:05:10 PM Valerian: Good morning. 11:05:15 PM Janis: ............you on watch to make sure I don't kill anyone? 11:05:17 PM Valerian: Just making sure you were okay. 11:05:21 PM Valerian: Valerian stands up and goes to wash up. 11:05:42 PM Janis: Janis nods and walks to the lounge 11:06:00 PM Janis: ........Butterflies! Hi! 11:06:40 PM Nation: He smiles slightly. "Good morning." 11:06:50 PM Janis: I didn't think you'd be here so early. 11:06:57 PM Janis: Not sure if anyone's even up. 11:07:00 PM Nation: Pieran: I don't sleep much. 11:07:31 PM Wynn: Wynn is back to standing just inside and to the side of the door. 11:08:08 PM Lira: Lira hops, skips, and jumps with a new shiny completed longbow out of her room 11:09:19 PM Nation: Pieran: First of all, your payments. 11:10:04 PM Lira: Lira beams at Pieran. "Good morning to you too." 11:10:13 PM Valerian: Valerian heads there. 11:10:37 PM Nation: Pieran: Good morning. For the Wizard, I have these. 11:12:43 PM Nation: He hands Lira a set of bracers. "They should help to keep you alive when your spells fail you." (Bracers of Armor +2.) 11:13:09 PM Lira: Lira takes them gratefully. "Quite skillfully crafted. I thank you." 11:15:37 PM Lira: Lira puts them on and allows whoever else that wishes to approach do so. 11:16:32 PM Nation: Pieran pulls out a grey cloak, very finely made, and hands it to Nilani. "This is for the silent one." 11:16:43 PM Nation: ((Cloak of resistance +2.)) 11:17:33 PM Nilani: Nilani accepts it, grinning widely. 11:17:51 PM Nation: Pieran: It should also serve to protect you from magical effects. 11:18:53 PM Nation: Pieran looks to Val! "For the Promised One who has everything. This should help keep the silver tongue shiny." He hands Val a circlet! 11:19:27 PM Janis: .......gross image.... 11:19:34 PM Valerian: ... it's pretty. 11:19:39 PM Nation: Pieran: I am a painter with words. 11:19:40 PM Valerian: ... but I think it'd look better on Wynn. 11:20:04 PM Lira: Lira looks intently upon Val's next action(s) 11:20:42 PM Wynn: Nonsense. It is your reward. 11:21:15 PM Valerian: You're not much on jewelry, are you. 11:21:24 PM Valerian: Well... all right. Thank you. It *is* beautiful. 11:21:29 PM Valerian: Valerian puts it on immediately. 11:23:38 PM | Edited 11:24:25 PM Nation: Pieran looks at Janis. "For the young lady." He hands over a bag of gems worth 5000gp. "I also have this, and have no use for it." He hands Janis a very finely made quiver. (Efficient Quiver.) 11:24:11 PM Janis: Janis grabs both and smiles. "Cooooool" 11:24:13 PM Janis: Thanks. 11:24:42 PM Janis: Janis straps on the quiver to her back. 11:25:53 PM Janis: Janis straps her bow into the third part of the quiver 11:26:09 PM Nation: Pieran: I talked with Frances, and we will be building a shrine to your St. Cuthbert near the archives. 11:26:18 PM Nation: He looks at Wynn. 11:26:20 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Thank you." 11:27:58 PM Lira: Lira , a bit hesitantly... "I wish you great luck upon the new birth of your kingdom." 11:28:37 PM Valerian: Agreed. 11:28:53 PM Nation: Pieran: But I didn't feel like that was enough for what you did for us, and for our long dead soldiers. So consider this a gift. 11:29:51 PM Wynn: I can't accept anything, Pieran. I did nothing. Everything was done by the Saint working through me. 11:30:04 PM Janis: I'm fine with accepting things. 11:30:14 PM Janis: Anything you wanna give us. 11:30:21 PM Nation: He hands her a very nice, well made shield from his bag. 11:30:27 PM Lira: Lira shoots Janis a look. 11:30:39 PM Nation: Pieran: It would be rude not to accept, I should think. 11:31:31 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little, but takes it. "....thank you." 11:32:13 PM Valerian: And it might help you with your mission. 11:32:59 PM Janis: What about the curse on our ship? 11:33:07 PM Janis: Do you have anyone who can take a look at it? 11:33:11 PM Nation: ((+1 Animated Heavy Steel Shield.)) 11:33:35 PM Lira: Indeed, do you have any knowledge on curses? 11:33:49 PM Nation: Pieran: I will determine what I can. 11:34:16 PM Valerian: It's greatly appreciated. 11:35:09 PM Nation: He sets the Bag of Holding aside and closes his eyes. 11:35:51 PM Lira: Lira , worry in her voice: "Is everything okay?" 11:36:15 PM Wynn: I'd imagine he's casting his spells. 11:36:16 PM Valerian: Valerian steps out of the way. 11:36:17 PM | Edited 11:36:27 PM Nation: Pieran: I'm casting some spells. Give me a moment. 11:36:35 PM Lira: ...Oh. (quietly) Okay. 11:36:50 PM Lira: Lira steps backwards an adequate distance. 11:38:09 PM Nation: After a few moments, he stands up and starts looking around the ship! 11:38:35 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps out of his way. 11:38:49 PM Janis: Janis watches, fascinated 11:38:55 PM Wynn: Wynn will follow him from a distance. 11:39:08 PM Nation: He mostly sticks to the hallways, looking at stuff that you guys can't see. 11:39:16 PM Valerian: Valerian follows him. 11:39:17 PM Lira: Lira will follow as well! 11:39:18 PM Valerian: What are you seeing? 11:39:24 PM Janis: Janis follows 11:39:29 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 11:40:47 PM Nation: Pieran: Ghosts. Souls. Echoes. Very many, all bound here by something powerful. 11:41:42 PM Lira: Yes... we know of the ghosts, but... we have not been able to percieve what holds them to the ship. 11:43:42 PM Nation: Pieran: ... you were all brought here from your lives. Brought here to die. And become these ghosts, souls, and echoes. 11:43:57 PM Valerian: I'd rather not die, thanks. 11:44:03 PM Janis: Yes. In five years, probably. 11:44:08 PM Janis: That's what Nation said. 11:44:14 PM Lira: That's the curse. 11:44:17 PM Wynn: Wait, the *intent* was for us to die? 11:44:31 PM Wynn: I thought the intent was to crew the ship... or possibly fix it. Not to specifically kill us. 11:44:55 PM Nation: Pieran: That's what the curse does. The same magic binding you to this place binds the souls of the dead here. 11:45:21 PM Janis: Can you see what it is? 11:45:29 PM Janis: What's doing this? 11:45:45 PM Lira: And... what of the... object, or otherwise, that powers this magic? 11:47:56 PM Nation: Pieran: It's a powerful curse. Beyond my ability to dispel. 11:48:07 PM Janis: Figures. 11:48:08 PM Valerian: Who *could* dispel it? Anyone on this world? 11:48:56 PM Nation: Pieran: No, I don't believe so. ... I see one surefire way to free you. 11:49:02 PM Lira: ...What would that be? 11:50:04 PM Nation: Pieran: Destroy the ship. 11:50:19 PM Valerian: Our ship is a person. 11:50:20 PM Nilani: ... 11:50:22 PM Janis: ............................... 11:50:35 PM Lira: And it's not his fault.... 11:51:00 PM Nation: Pieran: The curse binds you to the ship, body and soul. If there's no ship, there's no curse, and you are unbound. 11:52:02 PM Nation: Pieran: That's the only way *I* can see to break the curse. 11:52:33 PM Wynn: Thank you, Pieran. I think we'll continue searching for an alternative solution for now. 11:52:43 PM Lira: Lira nods in agreement, in a vague manner. 11:52:58 PM Janis: Janis says and does nothing 11:52:59 PM Nilani: Nilani is stonefaced 11:53:57 PM Wynn: Of course, it may come down to that in the end anyway. 11:54:18 PM Lira: ...Don't let Talas hear you say that. 11:54:42 PM Nation: Pieran: This is very powerful magic. It would take a mage much more powerful than I to affect it. 11:55:01 PM Lira: Is there anyway to determine the source? 11:55:15 PM Valerian: ... killing the ship? 11:55:36 PM Valerian: I don't think... 11:55:47 PM Wynn: Of course I don't wish harm on Nation *or* Talas, but in the larger picture, each crew is several hundred people forcibly taken from their lives and killed. If we can stop that from happening, no matter the cost, we should do so. 11:55:58 PM Valerian: ... but they're innocent. 11:56:11 PM Lira: ....And in case you haven't noticed, they can kill us at any time. 11:56:13 PM Wynn: So are the hundreds of people that wake up here. 11:56:13 PM | Edited 11:56:19 PM Janis: Guys...can we talk about this later? 11:56:24 PM Janis: Much, much later. 11:56:30 PM Valerian: St. Cuthbert is okay with killing innocents? 11:57:03 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "It is a last-ditch idea. We will exhaust all other possibilities first." 11:57:39 PM Nation: Pieran stops in front of Portal 1, the Pod Room. 11:57:42 PM Lira: So... the source.... I assume some kind of magic, gone awry... is there any way... to find out more about it? 11:57:51 PM Nation: Pieran: May I go in here? 11:57:56 PM Janis: Yes, please. 11:57:59 PM Lira: Be careful. 11:58:12 PM | Edited 11:58:22 PM Nilani: Nilani nods but draws her rapier, just in case. 11:58:34 PM Nation: He goes in. 11:58:37 PM Valerian: ... even if he is, I don't think I am... 11:58:42 PM Janis: Janis follows 11:58:47 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 11:59:04 PM Lira: Lira stays with Val. 11:59:22 PM Lira: Lira thinks aloud. "If...the source was... say, a wizard...." 11:59:23 PM Wynn: Wynn enters and scans for new pod arrivals. 11:59:30 PM Lira: Would... killing the wizard stop it? AM Nation: Pieran: Probably not. Many curses cast by mortals become more powerful with the caster's death. Death curses are very potent. AM Valerian: It's always kind of dangerous to do that, too, isn't it? AM Valerian: Leaves a lot of loose magic flapping around. AM Valerian: And I can't technically kill anyone without an exchange of funds, either. AM Lira: Lira blinks. "Oh... right." AM Nation: Pieran: I don't think anything mortal cast this curse. AM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Pieran. AM Lira: Lira curses in Elvish. "...Spork!" AM Janis: You think a God did this? AM Nation: Pieran: Or a devil, or a demon. Something powerful. AM Nation: Pieran: This room is the key, somehow. I don't know how. But it is. AM Lira: ...The key? AM Lira: Perhaps we should attempt to destroy this room instead. AM Nation: Pieran: The curse is both strongest here and weakest here. I don't know how else to explain it. AM Lira: Lira puzzles over his words. AM Valerian: There are lots of rooms like this. AM Wynn: Well, this is the only one that is stable and *not* part of Nation. AM Nation: Pieran shrugs. "You know it better than I do." AM Nation: He sighs and slumps a bit. "That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid." AM Janis: Janis nods "Well, we know more than we did." AM Lira: Your insight has been very valuable. Thank you.... AM Wynn: Thank you. AM Nation: Pieran seems very tired all of a sudden. AM Wynn: I don't suppose you'd mind looking over Janis? AM Valerian: Maybe you should sit down. AM Lira: ....Would you like something to eat? AM Valerian: I can make tea, if you don't mind tea from an Academy grad. AM Lira: (To Val) I don't think he knows what that is... AM Nation: Pieran: I did already. I sense the magic there. it's an artifact of great power that somehow stymies my attempts to learn more about it. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "All right. Thank you again." AM Janis: .....wait, you sensed me? AM Janis: When did that happen? AM Valerian: Yeah, when did that happen? AM Nation: Pieran: While I was sensing everything else. I had it all 'turned on'. AM Lira: ....You must be a very powerful diviner. AM Lira: Lira speaks in awe. AM Nation: Pieran: Knowledge is often more potent than being able to call down a thunderstorm. AM Janis: Ok.....well...if we're done here, I'm getting some breakfast. AM Janis: Thanks for your help, and the stuff. AM Nation: Pieran nods. AM Valerian: If there's anything else we can do, for you or for the world, please let me know. AM Lira: Lira nods in agreement. AM Nilani: Nilani also nods AM Nation: Pieran nods. "I take it you'll be staying here for a few more days, at least? AM Lira: Likely. AM Nation: Pieran nods. AM Nation: Pieran: I must rest, I'm afraid. Thank you for your hospitality. AM Valerian: I need supplies. AM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at him AM Valerian: Thank you very much for your assistance. AM Valerian: Valerian bows deeply to him. AM Wynn: Good day. AM Lira: Lira smiles warmly. "I'm sure we'll cross paths again." AM Nation: Pieran: We owe you a very large debt, one larger than magical items or money can repay. AM Nation: Pieran: Thank you for all you have done. AM Lira: Lira will show him out if he so wishes AM Nation: He finds his own way out pretty easily. AM Lira: Lira instead goes to the library to research! AM | Edited 12:26:28 AM Nilani: Nilani heads off towards the training room. AM Nation: Why there? Nation is physically floating over an ocean right now. AM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. AM Wynn: Wynn takes the new shield to the training room and sets it in a rack. AM Valerian: ... you wouldn't really, would you? Kill the ship? AM Wynn: Would you let hundreds or thousands, maybe millions of people die instead? AM Wynn: Two hundred people, every five years, for hundreds of years. That's *a lot* of people. AM Valerian: Well, maybe we can reason with the wizard that did this. AM Wynn: I certainly hope we can find another solution to the problem. AM Valerian: ... yeah. Yeah, me too. AM Valerian: ... listen, I might explore the city a little bit for the next couple of days. I'll be checking back, though--if I'm not around and you need me, leave a note under my door, okay? AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "Be careful." AM Valerian: I'm always careful. AM Valerian: ... just out of curiosity.... you're not dating that blond guy, are you? AM Wynn: What? No. What would give you that idea? AM Valerian: I don't know. He likes you. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little again. AM Valerian: ... you didn't know? AM Wynn: Well, no.... but I don't want people to like me. Not like that, anyway. AM Valerian: ... sorry, it's too late. AM Wynn: For him, or for you? AM Valerian: For me for sure, but, um, honestly? Probably for him too. I can't speak for him, though. AM Wynn: Wynn looks pained then shakes her head. "You're just stubborn." AM Valerian: Always. AM Valerian: Valerian smiles. AM Valerian: ... may I kiss you? AM Wynn: I can be stubborn too. AM Valerian: I wouldn't like you if you weren't. AM Wynn: What do you want out of this, anyway? AM Valerian: Valerian blushes again. AM Valerian: Um. AM Wynn: I mean... are you just looking for something light, quick, and easy? Because you won't find that with me. AM Valerian: No. AM Wynn: Then what? You know how I feel about relationships. I won't live much longer and I won't have children. What do you *want*? AM Valerian: ... you just want me to say it? I'm not that direct. AM Wynn: I just want to understand. If I can understand... I don't know, maybe I can show you why it's a bad idea. AM Valerian: ... this is really embarassing. AM Wynn: More embarassing than what I've shared with you? AM Valerian: Kind of a lot more, yeah. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I won't make you share... but I have to know if you want any of this to work." AM Valerian: You *are* going to make me say it, aren't you? You're kind of horrible. AM Valerian: Valerian says the last part in an admiring voice, with a half-smile. AM Wynn: Wynn 's mouth turns up in the slightest of smiles at the corner. AM Valerian: ... well, you know how stories start, right? Once upon a time? AM Wynn: Of course. AM Valerian: And you know how they end, right? AM Wynn: It depends. Either "and they lived happily ever after" or "everybody died and that's why you shouldn't do that." AM Valerian: Well, that's what I want. The first one, not the second one. AM Wynn: .....then you should look somewhere else. AM Wynn: I can't give you that. AM Valerian: Except I don't want the *boring* kind. AM Wynn: The stories don't usually end "and they lived happily ever after for ten years then she died." AM Valerian: Sure, but happy endings depend on where you end the story, don't they? Everybody dies eventually. AM Wynn: .....and where's the embarassing part? AM Valerian: I'm a *guy*. We're not supposed to want things like that. AM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "That isn't even *close* to mine." AM Valerian: It's more *embarassing*. It's maybe not as bad, but it's more *embarassing*. AM Valerian: I'm supposed to want to bang everyone within a mile radius and then, I don't know, drink wine and pee off a bridge. AM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. AM Wynn: I think you just described Tarak. AM Valerian: Well, believe you me, it's not as fun as it sounds, all right? AM Wynn: I'm not saying it's going to work. For all I know, you could be lying to me right now. For all you know, I could be... a massive jerk. AM Wynn: But you know if it *does*.... AM Wynn: I won't grow old with you. AM Wynn: I won't have children. AM Wynn: I won't turn my back on my calling. AM Wynn: Is that really what you want? AM Valerian: You wouldn't grow old with me anyway, I'm not even the same species as you. And we can always borrow a child from somebody. AM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. AM Wynn: ....borrow a... ..... was that a joke? AM Valerian: There's loose kids all over the place. AM Wynn: Wynn gives a confused smile. "You are quite odd." AM Valerian: Adopted kids count as kids. AM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "No child deserves the kind of life I'd have to offer." AM Valerian: Janis does okay. Besides, you don't know what your orders will be. AM Wynn: I just.... You have to know what you're asking for. AM Valerian: There's things about me you won't like too, you know. AM Wynn: *I'm* not the one who needs a reality check. AM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. AM Valerian: But you still didn't answer my question. AM Wynn: Wynn turns pink. AM Valerian: ... I have an idea. AM Wynn: ...is it to run as far and as fast as I can? Because that's kind of mine. AM Valerian: Well, stop me if you feel uncomfortable. AM Valerian: Valerian takes her hand. AM Wynn: Wynn manages not to completely freak out like last time. AM Valerian: Valerian moves very, very slowly. Quite slowly. AM Valerian: Valerian just lifts her hand a little bit and kisses it softly, and then lets go, stepping back a little bit. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "You are entirely too persuasive." AM Valerian: ... you'd stop me if you weren't okay with it, right? AM Wynn: Wynn scoffs. "Of course... but from what I know of you, that wouldn't necessarily turn you away." AM Wynn: ....that's not... that's not really what I meant. AM Valerian: Not all the way away, but I'd back off. I'm not a creep. I don't *want* you to be uncomfortable. AM Wynn: No, it... sounded better in my head. AM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath. "....ok. You're entirely too stubborn for your own good, and too persuasive for mine, but I'll *try* to stop pushing you away." AM Valerian: Valerian smiles. AM Valerian: Good. AM Valerian: I'm not that bad, you know. AM Wynn: I just don't want to hurt anyone. AM Valerian: Well, you know the proverb. Life is pain. AM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. "But no, from what I can tell, you're not that bad." AM Valerian: I think I'm better when you're around, too. AM Wynn: ..... AM Valerian: You're a good influence. That's not a bad thing, right? AM Wynn: ....No. AM Valerian: You look worried. AM Wynn: Not....worried. Just.... I don't know... tired? Mentally. AM Valerian: Oh. Well, I can leave you be if you want. I don't think we're quite to backrubs at this point. ... not even innocent ones. AM Wynn: Don't get yourself in trouble out there. I won't know to come rescue you. AM Wynn: Wynn grins. AM Valerian: I'd get a message to you somehow. AM Wynn: ....I think I'm going to train a little. Maybe that'll help. AM Valerian: Want a partner? AM Wynn: I was just going to use the dummies, but you're welcome to keep me company if you like. ....I don't entirely trust myself not to hurt a partner with the two-handers. AM Valerian: All right. I could use some practice myself.